kishin_douji_zenkifandomcom-20200223-history
Kazue Hayami
Main= Kazue Hayami (commonly known as Miss Kazue) is a character from the Kishin Douji Zenki series. She is a human woman with brunette hair and brown eyes. She can be often seen wearing a violett jacket, an orange t-shirt, a pink hair circlet, red jeans and a black belt. Miss Kazue is a good friend of Akira Gotou and acts a lot like a big sister. She always tries to protect him, even going as far as fighting the Hyouijuu all by her own by shooting at them with a special ghost buster gun. Kazue can be very quick to anger and will often recklessy get herself into fights with Chiaki and others. Kazue works as Goki's protector and an assistant for Professor Kuwaori. Kazue and Professor Kuwaori both research paranormal activities and thus end up meeting Zenki and his friends. Anime One day a Hyouijuu appears and kills Akira's surrogate father Kyoji, causing Kazue to escape with Akira and driving her car into a tree near the Enno Shrine. Kazue often comes over very callous towards Chiaki and the others, but this is because of her job as she has much deeper feelings than anyone can fathom. Fate has positioned her to protect the reborn Goki during his most fragile state and since she did witness his earthly father killed before their eyes, she became over-protective so that she could somehow ease Akira's pain. Kazue even went as far as fighting against Zenki and Chiaki, all for Akira's sake, without knowing that the child she was protecting is the reincarnation of a legendary hero who will fight alongside with his master and comrade to give the world a new light of hope. In the end, Zenki manges to the defeat the Hyouijuu which killed Akira's father. At first Kazue couldn't warm up to Zenki, Chiaki and the others, yet the reason she decided to leave the Enno family was because her instinct told her that Professor Kuwaori was in danger due to his recent experiments on a "strange object", which turned out to be a Hyouinomi. Besides, Kazue didn't mean to take Akira with her, instead it was the awakening Goki inside him that unconsciously drove Akira to make the decision to join professor Kuwaori's rescue in Episode 28 of the anime. Manga Miss Kazue appears in the dev sketches sections of Volume 8, which shows her together with Professor Kuwaori, Chiaki and Lulupapa, yet Kazue doesn't appear in the manga itself. In the manga she is replaced by Shinsenbou, who in turn is exclusive to the manga. Ingame Miss Kazue doesn't appear in any of the Kishin Douji Zenki games. |-|Gallery (Anime)= Episode 27 Watching over Akira Kazue watch Akira anime.png|After Akira and Kazue have successfully escaped from Karuma and her monsters, they visit a small shrine. Kazue watch Akira anime 2.png|The camera zooms in and shows a small campsite with someone sitting there. Kazue watch Akira anime 3.png|It turns out to be Kazue, who is drinking some tea. She is very worried about Akira and wonders why those monsters attacked an innocent boy like him. Kazue watch Akira anime 4.png|She keeps watching over the sleeping boy while holding her cup of tea. Kazue watch Akira anime 6.png|The camera zooms in onto the sleeping Akira's face and then the scene cuts to his dream. Akira sleepwalk anime.png|While Akira is sleepwalking, he dreams of returning to Gotou Mansion and leaves it by following Goki's voice. Akira walk dream anime.png|This leads him to a dream version of Mount Oomine's forest, where he meets his ancestor. Kazue wake Akira anime.png|When Kazue notices that Akira has started sleepwalking, she stops him from opening the shrine's door and wakes him up. Kazue watch Akira anime 5.png|When Akira tells her about his dream, Kazue's worried expression turns into a gentle and caring smile. Other Kuwaori Kazue anime.png|Kuwaori and Kazue as they appear when they are first being visited by Kyoji Kazue anime 5.png|Kazue readying herself to fight off some monsters Kyoji Kazue anime.png|Kyoji Gotou and Kazue standing outside Professor Kuwaori's lab and checking out some kind of monster radar Kazue anime 2.png|A side view image, showing a serious Miss Kazue Episode 28 Kazue anime 3.png|Kazue as she appears when talking to Chiaki and the others while visting the Enno Shrine Kazue anime 4.png|Miss Kazue calling Akira, so they can drive to Professor Kuwaori's place Episode 29 Angry Chiaki sad Lulupapa sad Akira bored Kazue anime.png|Chiaki and Kazue fight each other when Akira has a vision of Goki's tomb and Kazue wants to protect him. Lulupapa can be seen sitting on Chiaki's left shoulder. Chiaki Lulupapa Kazue anime.png|Lulupapa sitting on Chiaki's shoulder with Miss Kazue in the background Kazue anime.png|A closeup of Miss Kazue Other Goki protect Chiaki Lulupapa anime.png|A severely wounded Goki gets up to protect all of his friends despite the heavily unfortunate odds against him. Kazue (in her Hyouijuu form) can be seen in the background, standing behind Kagetora in Episode 47. Category:Humans Category:Good Category:Stubs Category:Female